Ellie Cattermole
'Elizabeth "Ellie" Cattermole '(born 17 Mar 1990) is the halfblood daughter of Reginald Cattermole and his second wife, Mary Cattermole (née Fleetwood). She has an older half-sister, Maisie, and a younger brother called Alfred. Biography Early life (1990s) Elizabeth Cattermole was born in the early hours of 17 March, 1990, in Greater Evesham, England, to Reginald Cattermole and his second wife, Mary. She has an older half-sister, Maisie, and a younger brother, Alfred. She saw very little of her half-sister after Maisie went off to school for her first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ellie was two years old when Maisie left for school and got sorted into Gryffindor. When Ellie was six years old, on 18 June, 1996, Lord Voldemort's return was made public knowledge. Death Eaters resumed their modus operandi: terrorism, abduction and mass murder. Her half-sister, Maisie, was sixteen years old, and together they read of numerous casualties of the war in 1996. Ellie was frightened of the newspapers and often asked why her family needed to be cautious in the streets. When Minister Cornelius Fudge refused to surrender the Ministry, Voldemort destroyed the Brockdale Bridge, drowning many Muggles. Florean Fortescue and Garrick Ollivander both went missing and Ollivander's shop was emptied, but there was no sign of struggle. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour showed evidence of a struggle or fight, but no sign of him was ever found. A man named Octavius Pepper disappeared in the early spring. Igor Karkaroff was found dead in a shack with a Dark Mark cast over the building a year after he deserted Voldemort. Order of the Phoenix member Emmeline Vance and Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones were murdered by unknown assailants. These events allowed Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour to replace Fudge as the new Minister for Magic. As events progressively worsened, Ellie and her younger brother Alfred remained at home. Their half-sister Maisie returned to her education and their father and mother kept their employment at work. On 1 August, 1997, when Ellie was seven years old, the Ministry of Magic fell under the control of Lord Voldemort. The Death Eater regime soon established the Muggle-Born Registration Commission to round up and imprison Muggle-borns on charges of "stealing" magic. Ellie's mother, Mary, was a Muggle-born and was interrogated for her blood status. The Commission had Muggle-borns who registered fill out questionnaires about their family history and then wait for their trial behind bars in the Ministry of Magic. On 2 September, 1997, Ellie's mother was called in for questioning. While awaiting trial, Ellie's mother, Mary, was guarded by Dementors and threatened with the Dementor's Kiss if she resisted. Trials were held by Commission head Dolores Umbridge, who was assisted by Death Eater and head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Yaxley at times. During her trial, Mary Cattermole said that Ellie and her siblings were frightened during her interrogation by the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. They believed that their mother would not return home. However, unbeknownst to Mary, Ellie's father, Reginald, had been knocked out and briefly impersonated by Ronald Weasley, along with two other Ministry employees portrayed through Polyjuice by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Mary's trial was interrupted and she was freed along with several other Muggle-borns. Ronald Weasley, while impersonating Reginald Cattermole, told Mary to flee the country. The family did just that. The real Reginald Cattermole returned and they escaped the Ministry together. Ellie and Alfred were taken and they fled to Athens, Greece. Maisie Cattermole, Ellie's sister, was supposed rendezvous with them there at Easter Break, when she could get away, but because Hogwarts Attendance was compulsory she was unable to flee. In Hiding (September, 1997 - June 1998) Ellie and Alfred were frightened as they went into hiding. They stayed in a safe-house owned by Mary's mother, who was Greek. They did not attend school during this time. Whilst the family was in hiding, Ellie turned eight years old. On 2 May, 1998, Hogwarts was attacked. Ellie and Alfred feared for their sister's life, and they anxiously awaited news. Fortunately, Maisie survived the Battle, having fought with Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix against the Death Eaters. The war ended when Voldemort was defeated by Harry Potter on this day. Aftermath of the war After the defeat of Voldemort, Ellie's family emerged out of hiding. They returned to Great Tolling, Evesham. Ellie likely read the newspapers when Kingsley Shacklebolt was announced as interim Minister for Magic. He later took the position on permanently. Minerva McGonagall became headmistress of Hogwarts. Hogwarts years (2000s) In the years following the Second Wizarding War, Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt lead a massive reform of the Ministry of Magic in order to put an end to prejudice based on blood status and to better combat Dark Wizards in the future. Ellie received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 2001. She was sorted into Ravenclaw House and all became well. Etymology "Elizabeth" is a feminine given name derived from the Ancient Greek Ἐλισάβετ (Elisabet, Modern Greek pronunciation Elisávet), which is a form of the Hebrew name Elisheva (אֱלִישֶׁבַע), meaning "My God is an oath" or "My God is abundance", as rendered in the Septuagint.Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Half-bloods Category:Individuals Sorted in 2001 Category:English individuals Category:Cattermole family Category:Pisces Category:1990s births Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals from Worcestershire Category:Ravenclaws Category:Alder wands Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:House of Gamp descendants Category:Marchbanks family descendants Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Hazel-eyed individuals